


My heart is sure to follow

by Lawless_bard



Series: Anything for you... [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bingo Fill, F/F, Kinkalot 2020, Masturbation, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawless_bard/pseuds/Lawless_bard
Summary: Written for Kinkalot 2020. Bingo fill: BedsharingThat night as she lay in bed, her hands fidgeted, and her limbs twitched. Thoughts of pale silken flesh parting for her filled her mind and sped up her heart. She was helpless against her visions of dark hair strewn across her own face as a low clear voice spoke her name. Gwen reached between her own thighs and moaned softly in reply to the imagined call.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Anything for you... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	My heart is sure to follow

Gwen fell into her work in a jolting, juddering sort of way as she figured out what her apprentice, Brian, had done, or had not done. She shook her head fondly, he was a good lad really, and she was glad to have him, but he could do with more time under her tuition.

She thought about asking Morgana for an additional afternoon off, but when she imagined having that conversation her chest tightened. “Of course Gwen, whatever you need.” Morgana would say, unemotionally. But it was the lack of emotion that was a tell-tale sign of deep distress. Her lady was a fierce, passionate, and dynamic woman, the bland voice and blank face were so out of character that little alarm bells went off inside Gwen’s head any time she witnessed it. Gwen thought of how she disliked being away from her for even one day. No, Brian would have to make do, or perhaps he could come in a little earlier, he would probably be willing especially if she offered him some bacon. She’d have to buy some first of course. Gwen paused in her sorting of materials to jot it down on her list for the market. In shuffling her few papers around she saw an old design she had been working on. A simple circle to be made in silver or perhaps pewter. “No not pewter, she scolded herself, not for her.” She crossed it out determinedly and then gathered the papers back together, leaving that particular project for another day. There was proper work to get on with, and lots of it, no time for fancies.

By the time Brian left she was ready to drop, she hadn’t slept well at all the night before after all. She pushed her darning aside, her intentions to fix her woollen shawl pointless, and there was no use spending wax on something that she could barely keep her eyes open for anyway. “I’m more likely to stab myself than fix anything”, she said to her shawl, “and I mustn’t appear fatigued in front of Morgana.” Gwen congratulated herself that this was only the second time she’d thought of Morgana that day, well third, she corrected herself – but nevertheless surely that proved that keeping busy was the way to go about things _. I am charge of my own mind_ she decided. Her heart would be sure to follow.

Her heart did not follow.

That night as she lay in bed, her hands fidgeted, and her limbs twitched. Thoughts of pale silken flesh parting for her filled her mind and sped up her heart. She was helpless against her visions of dark hair strewn across her own face as a low clear voice spoke her name. Gwen reached between her own thighs and moaned softly in reply to the imagined call.

No, her heart was most definitely not obeying her will.

The next day she made her way up to the familiar sight of Camelot’s castle walls; her heart skipped a beat as she noticed a figure in one of the windows. _It’s perfectly natural to know that is Morgana’s figure_ , she reasoned. _You see her nearly every day and you know that to be her room._ What was not reasonable was fantasising that perhaps her lady was already up and excited to see her? Her breath quickening was nothing to do with her short walk from the lower town.

She greeted the other servants politely, not stopping to listen to the gossip about the prince’s most recent antics and rumours of his favouritism for Merlin. “Of course Merlin’s his favourite,” she tusked to herself, “they’re friends! – Though both are loathe to admit it, silly fools.” She smiled, making a mental note to tease Merlin about it later and continued her way to the kitchens. She collected Morgana’s breakfast and hurried to her chambers; she was about to knock on the door but paused. A faint scuffling sound was heard, like something soft dragging over the floor, and an odd sort of clinking. “My lady, may I enter? I have your meal ready for you.”

More hasty scuffling and clinking and then, “Just one moment Gwen, just… oh ouch!”

“My lady?” Gwen couldn’t help herself, she broke her usually professional demeanour and pressed an ear to the door. “Are you quite alright?”

“Yes… yes I…” A most definitely not alright voice answered.

“Morgana?” Gwen tried again, unable to keep the edge of concern from her tone. She heard trembling sigh and then footsteps. She stepped back just in time as Morgana opened the door, peered left and right into the corridor, and then ushered Gwen inside. “Oh,” Gwen exclaimed.

“Shh! Please don’t tell anybody I don’t want to… the king will make a fuss and…”

“Of course not my lady,” replied Gwen immediately.

She cast her eyes around the room noticing the shattered glass that glittered all around the casement and small table next to it, and then to the blanket that Morgana had clearly tried to use to clear it up.

“It’s no problem, accidents happen,” she surveyed the damage again discretely noticing that it was one hell of an unusual accident as the windows seemed to be completely smashed, she tried to keep her expression nonchalant, “here, I’ll put your breakfast out of the way and I’ll be back with a broom.”

Morgana nodded mutely, eyes darting to the empty windows, the glass and back up to Gwen.

“If you do not wish for me to tell anyone, then I hope you know I wouldn’t – you can trust me.”

Morgana’s eyes pierced Gwen’s for a moment and Gwen stood firm and steady under their scrutiny. “Yes, I know. Thank you.” She sat down tiredly at her dresser and picker up her tea-cup. Gwen smiled in response and disappeared, trying not to think too much of the strange behaviour. Perhaps it was linked to her dreams? Perhaps sleep walking? She would have to ask Gaius about the side effects of his medicines again.

***

Morgana was quiet and jumpy the rest of the day, which made Gwen quiet and jumpy too. By the time Gwen had gotten her ready for bed and was just blowing out the candles a definite knot of tension had settled between her shoulder blades. She let out a long breath as she lifted her shoulders and stretched her neck to either side to try and relieve it.

“I’m sorry Gwen.”

Gwen turned abruptly, startled. “What on earth for?”

“I’ve been difficult today, and you must be tired.”

“My lady, it’s nothing. You may be however you wish but certainly I have not found you to be difficult, I only worry for your well-being.”

Morgana gave her a wan smile. The hollows of her cheekbones and the purple-blue shadows under her eyes stood out in the low illumination of the candles.

“I’m fine, honestly, but thank you.” She took a small sip of her tonic and winced. “Well I would be fine if it weren’t for these blasted dreams. Are you sure Gaius changed the tonic?” She wrinkled her nose.

Gwen took the liberty of giving the drink a sniff herself, she winced. “Yes, he made it stronger but I’m worried…” she shut her mouth quickly.

“What? What is it?”

“It’s just that… I wondered if making it stronger would perhaps induce sleep walking? And that maybe that was why… the window?”

Gwen saw two pink spots of colour appear on Morgana’s flawless cheeks and chastised herself for speaking so out of turn. Morgana looked down into her clasped hands.

“I didn’t take it last night. I was awake when it happened, only tired clumsiness I think.”

“Oh… I’m sorry I didn’t mean…”

“The trouble is that when I take it the dreams last longer because I’m asleep longer, but when I don’t take it I wake up constantly. I’m exhausted from either condition, I don’t know what to do…” She opened her hands and stared at them helplessly.

Gwen perched on the edge of her bed. She took hold of one of her lady’s hands and gently held it in her own. Morgana stared down at them joined and gripped back.

“You are very brave, but you do not have to be brave on your own, if you do not wish it?”

Morgana looked up at Gwen and she felt glad the soft candlelight and drapes hid her face mostly in shadow for she knew she would be blushing.

“Do you mean you’ll stay? Here? In my… bed?”

“Anything for you my lady.”

***

In the darkness, Gwen tried to remain still as Morgana sleepily wrapped her long slender arms around her, her soft curves and sharp bones pressing against her own. She breathed in her lady’s delicate rose scent trying desperately to still her drumming heart. A cold nose pushed up against her neck and silky black hair ticked her face.

“Oh Gwen,” Morgana murmured in her sleep.

 _Oh God,_ Gwen prayed.


End file.
